Merry Christmas! (K10)
Plot Kruti came in to the Airship’s living room wearing a Santa hat and saw Drew and Doc arguing while Doyle and Zak watched t.v.Kruti: What’s up guys?Zak: Why are you wearing that weird hat on your head?Kruti: Weird hat!? This is a Santa hat!Zak: What’s Santa?Theme Song!Kruti and Doyle both reeled back in shock that Zak didn’t know who Santa is.Kruti: How do you not know who Santa is!? He’s what makes the Christmas season special!Doyle: He’s that fat guy dressed in red and white and has kids sit on his lap for photos at the mall in the winter.Kruti: That’s not all he does! In Christmas day, he brings presents to all the good kids around the world.Zak: Not ringing a bell.Drew and Doc walked over.Drew: You see, we don’t celebrate Christmas in this hou...ship.Doc: Well, Drew doesn’t. I’m too busy to celebrate it, so we usually just don’t.Kruti: I have an idea! If we can’t celebrate Christmas here, lets celebrate in my Zorgatrix tower!Doyle: But with who?Kruti: It’ll be me, you, Zak, Kevin, George, Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max.Doyle: Wait, what about Fisk and Komodo?Drew: Fisk is hibernating and its too cold for Komodo out there.Doyle: Okay, lets go!Doyle flew out on his jetpack, while Kruti turned into Man-Bat and carried Zak.Meanwhile...Jack Frost crawled out of the manhole and stared up at Zorgatrix tower.Jack: Perfect. Many of the most powerful heroes of this continent, if not the world, are in this building. Time to rid the world of its heroes.Jack climbed up the side of the tower to a window which showed the heroes partying. He smashed open the window, which sucked out the broken glass and a few balloons. Jack climbed in and smiled wickedly at the heroes.Jack: Are you ready to party?Jack put both hands on the floor, and a pool of frozen water spead out from the hands and went under Gwen and Zak’s feet. The ice raced up their legs and over their bodies until they were completely frozen alive.Grandpa Max: Gwen! Zak!Doyle: You’re going to pay for that!Doyle activated his jetpack and flew at Jack, but Jack caught him by the neck.Jack: No, I’m not.Jack slammed Doyle into the ground and froze him solid.Jack: Who's next?Max: We can’t just fly at him one by one.Jack: You’re smart. I like you.Jack shot a freeze ray at Max, freezing him.Ben: Grandpa! (transforms) XLR8!Kruti: Ben, no!XLR8 speed at Jack, but started slipping and sliding on the ice. Jack slapped XLR8 away.Jack: Next?Kruti: Everyone, stand back. (transforms) NRG! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate NRG!UNRG charged up a nuclear laser and blasted it at Jack, shattering and evaporating him. Max, Gwen, Zak, and Doyle were freed. UNRG reverted.Kruti: Well, that normally doesn’t happen.Krosskothen: Well, its my Universe, so I can do whatever I want.Kruti: Who said that?Krosskothen: No one. Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!THE END Characters Heroes *Kruti Negason *Kevin Levin *George Negason *Zak Saturday *Drew Saturday *Doc Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Grandpa Max *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Jack Frost (debut/deceased) Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 (debut) By Kruti *Man-Bat *NRG *Ultimate NRG Category:Episodes Category:Krosskothen Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials